herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Marvel's Spider-Man)
|origin = '' Marvel's Spider-Man'' |occupation = Superhero Scientist F.E.A.S.T. Volunteer Research Assistant of Octavius Industries (formerly) Photographer of the Daily Bugle (formerly) Teacher Assistant Pizza Delivery Boy (formerly) Student of Empire State University (formerly) |skills = |hobby = Fighting villains and criminals Protecting the people of New York Collecting his backpacks Taking pictures of landmarks Helping Harry's research stations Doing the Taskmaster's challenges Wisecracking to his enemies |goals = |family = Richard Parker (father, deceased) Mary Parker (mother, deceased) Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) May Parker (aunt, deceased) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Titular Superhero }} Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker) is the eponymous titular main protagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. He is a twenty-three year old college graduate and research assistant from New York City, who fights crime under his alias, using his spider-like superhuman abilities and web gadgets of his own design. Peter gained his spider powers after being bitten by a radiation-infused spider at the age of 15. Employing a secret identity, he settled on using his newly developed superpowers to protect the citizens of New York City as the superhero Spider-Man. Eight years into his superhero career, Peter has become an experienced and masterful crime fighter, but struggles to balance his superhero and personal lives. Spider-Man is aided in his crime-fighting by intrepid Daily Bugle reporter Mary Jane Watson, his ex-girlfriend, and NYPD Captain Yuri Watanabe. In his civilian life, Peter is supported by his Aunt May, and is employed by his friend and mentor, the respected scientist Dr. Otto Octavius. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who also voiced Prince of Persia, and voices Neil in Camp Camp, while John Bubniak portrayed Spider-Man through performance capture. History Early history Peter was born around the year 1995 in Forest Hills, New York. Following the death of his parents, government agents Richard and Mary Parker, Peter was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, growing up in Queens, New York. As a child, Peter became friends with Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, forming a friendship that would last into his adulthood. At 15 years old, while attending a science demonstration, Peter was bitten by a radiation-infused spider, which altered his physiology and granted him several abilities, such as enhanced strength, agility, speed, as well as a "spider-sense" that alerted him to any danger. At some point after this, Peter allowed a mugger to run past him without using his abilities to stop, deciding it was "not his problem". The criminal would go on to shoot and kill Uncle Ben. Knowing that he could have prevented Ben's death had he stopped the mugger, Peter blamed himself for the incident. As a result, Peter became the masked vigilante Spider-Man, embracing his uncle's mantra of "With great power comes great responsibility" and defended New York City from crime. To aid his mission, Peter used his chemistry knowledge to create a synthetic web, and wrist-mounted "web shooters", to allow him to swing through the city and incapacitate criminals. Becoming Spider-Man Over the following eight years, Peter protected New York under his costumed alias. During this time, he had several encounters with super-criminals Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. He encountered Herman Schultz (Shocker) early into his career, describing his first encounter with Shocker as when "Spider-Man was young and stupid". Peter left several of his backpacks webbed to walls around the city at various points throughout his war on crime. Peter also established a long standing rivalry with Wilson Fisk, who ruled New York crime and, unbeknownst to Peter, a selection of the police force, as "The Kingpin". At some point, Peter learned the Kingpin's true identity, and the two had at least one physical encounter during the first eight years of Peter's career. Peter also developed an alliance with NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe; however, she remained unaware of his secret identity. He also had some sort of meeting with Matthew Murdock, although the exact details of this are unknown. In his personal life, Peter's Aunt May joined the organization F.E.A.S.T. run by Martin Li, whom Peter knew well by eight years into his career. He also entered into a relationship with Mary Jane, an aspiring reporter. While the relationship had ended by the time Parker entered his eighth year of crime fighting, Mary Jane was still on good terms with him, and was aware of his dual life as Spider-Man. Marvel's Spider-Man Peter has since departed his job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle and works as a research assistant at Dr. Otto Octavius' lab, barely making ends meet. With the NYPD finally having enough evidence to serve a warrant for Wilson Fisk's arrest, Peter makes his way to Fisk Tower to help the police raid the building. Fighting his way through Fisk's men, Spider-Man manages to take Fisk down and end his reign as the Kingpin, sending him to prison. In his personal life, Peter is late for work helping Dr. Octavius demonstrate his advanced prosthetic limbs for his government financiers, who are left concerned by the demonstration's failure. Meanwhile, a new gang emerges from the shadows onto the streets of New York, calling themselves the Inner Demons. The Demons begin seizing Fisk's illicit resources and assets. Mary Jane investigates an auction of Fisk's goods which is then attacked by Demons. With Spider-Man, she learns that the Demons are seeking something called Devil's Breath. Spider-Man is able to stop a Demon attack with the aid of Officer Jefferson Davis. Davis is lauded for his heroism at a re-election event for Mayor Norman Osborn attended by Peter, Mary Jane, and Officer Davis' wife and son, Rio and Miles Morales. Osborn receives a call threatening to punish the city for his sins, and flees the event. The Demons then attack, killing Davis and many attendees. Peter witnesses their leader, Martin Li, transforming into an inverted form dubbed Mister Negative, but he is knocked unconscious before he can intervene. Following the attack, Osborn hires Silver Sable and her PMC, Sable International, to supplant the police, and Peter befriends Miles over their loss, and convinces him to volunteer at F.E.A.S.T. Peter and Otto continue their research, but Osborn withdraws government funding in an attempt to force Otto to work for Oscorp. Spider-Man's search for Li uncovers that Devil's Breath is a lethal and virulent bioweapon inadvertently created by Oscorp while developing a cure for genetic diseases at Osborn's behest. Li locates and steals the only sample of Devil's Breath and threatens to release it unless Osborn surrenders to him. Li is foiled by Mary Jane and Spider-Man, Devil's Breath is secured, and Li is incarcerated at the nearby maximum-security prison, The Raft. Meanwhile, Otto obsesses over creating enhanced limbs that exceed the limitations of the human body, creating four mechanical tentacles operated from his back and mentally controlled via neural interface. He reveals to Peter that he is suffering from a neuromuscular disease that will inevitably immobilize him, and that enhanced limbs will allow him to continue his work when his body fails. Peter warns Otto that the interface could impact his mind and personality. Otto continues its use in secret, overcome with anger at Osborn; the pair were once friends who founded the mega-corporation Oscorp before Otto left due to Osborn's unethical experiments. Spider-Man is drawn to the Raft by a prison break. He learns that some of his greatest enemies—Li, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion—have escaped. They subdue Spider-Man and present him to Otto, now calling himself Doctor Octopus. Otto warns the beaten Spider-Man to not interfere before retaking the Devil's Breath and releasing it in Times Square, causing a mass outbreak; Peter's Aunt May is among those infected. New York descends into chaos while Doctor Octopus and his subordinates attack Osborn's properties. Osborn declares martial law and blames Spider-Man for the incident, branding him a fugitive. Spider-Man gradually takes back the city, defeating Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. Meanwhile, Mary Jane infiltrates Osborn's penthouse and learns that Devil's Breath was developed to cure Osborn's terminally ill son Harry—Peter and Mary Jane's best friend. As a child, Li was a test subject for the cure, gaining his abilities in an explosion of energy that also killed his parents and caused both his hatred for Osborn and the split between Osborn and Otto. She also learns that an antidote exists and Li has taken it. Spider-Man defeats Li and recovers the antidote, but Doctor Octopus arrives, brutalizes Spider-Man, and escapes with both it and Osborn. Wounded, Peter builds himself an armored suit and confronts Doctor Octopus atop Oscorp Tower, liberating Osborn. Otto reveals that he has known Peter's secret identity, and the two battle. Spider-Man recovers the antidote and defeats Doctor Octopus; his artificial limbs are removed and he is sent to the Raft. Peter is faced with using the limited antidote to save a near-death May or allowing doctors to use it as a chemical base to develop enough cure for everyone; he chooses to save everyone. Before dying, May reveals that she knows he is Spider-Man and that she is proud of him. Three months later, New York has returned to normal and Peter and Mary Jane rekindle their relationship. Miles, who was earlier bitten by an Oscorp genetically modified spider that escaped from Osborn's personal lab, reveals to Peter that he has gained spider-like powers, prompting Peter to reveal his own secret. Personality Peter lives his whole life by the creed "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." As such, he always tries using his powers for the greater good, sacrificing his mental and physical health, his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York and the world at large. Possessing high moral values frequently puts him at odd against other super-powered beings, who are intent on using their gifts for malevolent and selfish reasons as opposed to Spider-Man's heroic and selfless nature. An extremely prominent trait of Spider-Man is his sense of humor which he uses as a defense mechanism to overcome emotional scenarios in his life or when he's in dangerous situations. Over the years, this has tended to agitate his opponents and cause them to be beside themselves, which therefore makes them more susceptible to attack and oblivious to their impeding demise; it is debatable whether Spider-Man's greatest offensive weapon is his wisecracking nature. His rapier wit and fast talking quipping also allows him to diffuse the tension present in his numerous missions as well as maintain the calmness of citizens, instead of escalating their panic. His humor is not limited to his opponents, but also extends to his allies, to the point that he can either annoy them amusingly or just borderline frustrate them, such as by his recurring "Spider-Cop" joke he keeps bringing up with Yuri Watanabe, which often prompts her to hang up on him during their many conversations. He is, however, accused of being "insolent" by the Kingpin, and his wit could be more cutting to those whom he personally dislikes. However, despite his upbeat attitude in the face of adversity, Peter never adopts an arrogant or callous attitude, and is exceedingly compassionate to those whom he loves as well as those who deserve it. He caringly plans a spontaneous party at F.E.A.S.T in dedication to his Aunt May's selfless work and tells her that he wished there were more people like her in the world, as a result of her generous and altruistic character. Furthermore, Peter is perfectly prepared to put Mary Jane's best interests first, by constantly worrying about her safety, perhaps to a fault, which ultimately led to their breakup six month prior. He is exceptionally sympathetic towards the loss of Miles Morales' father, Officer Davis, reminiscent of the loss of his own Uncle Ben and feeling immense guilt for being unable to prevent the former's unfortunate death, thereby encouraging the youth to join F.E.A.S.T in the hopes of empowering him. Peter is also an exceptionally loyal and faithful individual, especially to those close to him. The most supreme display of his allegiance and loyalty are directed to the people of New York, as he devotes the entire essence of his being for their particular safety and welfare, caring unconditionally for them all. However, not all of them see eye to eye with him on his vigilantism, a prime example of this being J. Jonah Jameson, who is infamous for publicly defaming, slandering and smearing Spider-Man's reputation. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology': After getting bitten by a radiation-infused spider, Peter attained the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider. The bite initiated a complex and sophisticated body-wide metamorphosis deriving from the mutagenic enzymes of the radiation-inculcated spider, altering his physiology and consequently granting him with superhuman abilities and newfound heightened senses. In subsequent years, it seems that Peter has grown more accustomed to his powers with a higher level of comprehension and effective utilization than prior years. **'Superhuman Strength': Following the spider bite, Peter acquired considerable superhuman strength, exponentially superior to that of even the brawniest human, thereby enabling him to accomplish spectacular feats such as terminating car chases in numerous occasions by casually throwing the rampaging automobile up a few feet off the ground and then catching it effortlessly after dispatching the hostiles operating it. His strength is also more than sufficient enough to throw him head-on against the formidable and overwhelming burliness of Wilson Fisk. Notably, as seen in the mission The Main Event, Spider-Man's raw strength (and willpower, in addition) empowers him to successfully lift a considerable portion of concrete roof that has collapsed on citizens, although this impressive prowess visibly strains him. According to his bio, he can lift up to 20 tons. **'Superhuman Endurance': Due to the massively augmented density and solidity of his musculature fibers, tissues and his skeleton, Peter's anatomy is significantly more resilient and durable against most types of injury compared to a normal human. As a result, this has allowed him to withstand vigorous amounts of impact from the powerful blasts of electric shock generated and released from Herman Schultz's specialized gauntlets to blows from the combined might of the Sinister Six. Spider-Man's toughened flesh has also permitted him to endure collisions that would otherwise pulverize an average human, like the smashing impact from a construction crane hook which sent him soaring, briefly incapacitated before fully regaining conscious quickly only seconds later. **'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Man's physique is highly adapted to the rigors of high speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many more times efficient than those of an average healthy human being as he metabolizes a higher content of caloric energy. In fact, the chemical processes of his musculature are so highly advanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons like lactic acid to accumulate in his muscle tissues so they can keep contracting more efficiently for 34 hours on end without hindrance. Therefore, Spider-Man has demonstrated to be more than quick enough to catch up to accelerating automobiles and bullets on foot (although his preference is inclined to web slinging), run up tall buildings in a matter of seconds, and move faster than the naked eye can follow, even appearing as a blur. Spider-Man was also able to easily outrun Rhino, charging at full speed. **'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man's agility, balance and bodily coordination are all enhanced to high levels way beyond the peak of human potential. His bones, muscles and joints are twice as elastic than the average human which, combined with his great strength, allows him to jump great distances and heights and perform graceful acrobatic maneuvers with no difficulty whatsoever. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Thanks to his inhuman agility and speed, Peter's reflexes are similarly augmented 50 times greater than the average human. He has shown to be able to react to projectiles such as bullets and missiles with ease and dodge attacks from superhuman individuals such as Scorpion. **'Superhuman Equilibrium': Spider-Man possesses a rapidly magnified sense of physiological balance, refining his equipoise and stability. He is able to achieve a state of balance on virtually any point, no matter how small or unstable with incredible ease and masterful adjustment. **'Superhuman Stamina': Spider-Man's physiology allows him to go for days without food or sleep. He can exert himself to his peak performance for up to a day, before the fatigue toxins in his muscles begin to mar and impair him. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Spider-Man's enhanced physiology has a rapid regenerative factor. Spider-Man regenerated his eyesight upon getting his powers. When his body is breached, his outer layer forms a wound epidermis that releases growth factors to stimulate nearby cells. His body is able to reprogram fibroblasts, which are crucial to revitalization, to become "blastema", a ball of stem cells, which are in turn capable of dividing and differentiating to give regeneration to skin, bones, blood vessels, etc. Spider-Man's healing capabilities are accelerated thanks in large to his incredible control of his oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes. As a result, his mutate genes can speed up the activity of his oncogenes to accelerate the regeneration process after temporarily deactivating his tumor suppressor genes, permitting him to rapidly heal most wounds in a couple of hours. After suffering multiple scars and bruises to his face and being impaled by Doctor Octopus, Peter was able to rapidly heal throughout the following the following days. He was also able to quickly recover fourteen broken bones while simultaneously fighting crime and recover from it next day. He has even healed from crippling injuries such as being slashed open by the Kingpin using a katana, although he did require medical attention, and healed a broken leg from Tombstone, He has also healed from being ejected with the Scorpion's neurotoxin. He also possesses an extraordinary immune system, as he is able to tolerate Scorpion's newly enhanced hallucinogenic neurotoxin for an extraordinary amount of time before it does any permanent damage. **'Wall-Crawling': Spider-Man is capable of walking on walls and hanging from ceilings with the help of micro-/nano-scale hierarchical fibrils (setae) situated all across his epidermis. As this unique fibrillar feature of his dermis allows him to develop an intimate contact with the substrate that he is walking on or clinging to, it is expected that the setae exchange significant numbers of electric charges with the contacted substrate via the contact electrification (CE) phenomenon. More importantly, it is the CE-driven electrostatic attractions which dictate the strength of Spider-Man's adhesion. These CE-driven electrostatic attractions are mentally controlled by his mutagenic altered cerebellum, which affects his engrams and therefore initiates the capacity of manipulating the flux of his CE-driven electrostatic attractions between various molecular boundary levels. As an advantageous result, in the intimate contact of seta-substrate, eliminating CE-generated electrostatic forces by air ionization is physically impractical, simply because air ions cannot penetrate the conscious controlled contact interface in order to dissipate surface charges, or in simpler terms it is nearly impossible to prevent Spider-Man from adhering to surfaces. These setae, however, are more densely concentrated in his fingers and feet which therefore permit the prevalence of scaling a structure with his feet or hands effortlessly, even sprinting across New York's skyscrapers. **'Spider-Sense': Attributed as an extrasensory ability, spider-sense refers to a precognitive ability to sense immediate danger, a kind of "sixth sense" ascribed to Spider-Man. The "spider-sense" is represented as a tingling or itching sensation emanating from the base of Spider-Man's skull whilst simultaneously apprising him to personal danger in proportion to the severity of that danger. It thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Spider-Man's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at seemingly pre- or sub-conscious level operation and furnishing this information instantaneously to his conscious mind. However, both the temporal and spatial dimensions of his spider-sense are ambiguous, as it is represented alternately as functioning at close range and apparently within "normal" time, aiding Spider-Man to escape machine guns in combat, or avoid a police ambush and as working across immense distances. Provided with his extraordinary speed and wall-crawling, spider-sense permits Spider-Man to evade all manner of spontaneous dangers by an evidently instinctual exercise of some uncanny reflex. In Don't Touch the Art, after Spider-Man recently subdued a couple of Inner Demons, he sensed someone coming his way, and without hesitating, immediatly went to hide. The connection between spider-sense and his superhuman reflexes is such that his spider-sense can even trigger a reaction when Spider-Man is temporarily stunned, such as by how he is briefly immobilized by a construction crane hook in the mission Straw Meet Camel, only to promptly regain conscious and instinctively steady himself. Later his Spider-Sense helped him locate Mary Jane being held at gunpoint by Charles Standish. Furthermore, his spider-sense outwardly possesses a directional component and can guide him to or away from concealed danger and disguised enemies. This is demonstrated in And the Award Goes to... by the spontaneous tingling of his spider-sense in a dense crowd, allowing him to anticipate Mister Negative's transformation, by slowly shifting his position to the direction of the event. Despite being an invaluable asset to his powers, he is still susceptible to attack, should he let himself be distracted or not have sufficient time to elude the attack. ***'Radio Frequency Detection': While still in high school, Spider-Man's aptitude in science helped him to discover a way to track his villains using a device of his own design called the Spider-Tracer. A Spider-Tracer is a tiny electronic device that is programmed to emit a radio signal. His spider-sense is capable of picking up frequencies emitted by the Spider-Tracer and let it guide him to his object of interest. It will buzz louder the closer he gets to the tracer. **'Enhanced Vision': Spider-Man's vision has been amplified to superhuman levels (rectified by his regenerative healing capabilities), leading him to relinquish the use of his spectacles a long time ago. His field of vision has been augmented with impeccable clarity and infallible detail enabling him to effectively exploit the full extent of his web shooters to be a proficient marksman as well as notice things other people fail to observe. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': For the most part of his life, Peter has always been an overzealous enthusiast of biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, computer science and engineering with his expertise viewed as virtually peerless by many. Indeed, his intelligence allowed him to be submitted as a lab scientist into Oscorp, one of the most highly sought famous scientifically advanced corporations in the world with their arrays of scientific pioneering always ahead of the curve. Dr. Octavius, who is a tremendous supergenius himself, has confidently remarked that Peter possesses an impressive intellect, his originality exceeding for graduates his age. Mary Jane has also stated that he is a brilliant scientist when Peter expresses a desire to become a chef. Furthermore, Peter possesses a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics, with his thesis of neurotechnology earning him a job as a research assistant with Otto at Octavius Industries. He is also well-read and is capable of understanding extremely intricate and convoluted ideas, which no other graduate can possibly comprehend and is shown to be highly erudite and knowledgeable in multiple fields of the most foremost sciences such as nanotechnology, quantum theory and mechanics, cybernetics, robotics, forensics, genetics, prosthetics, applied science, neuroscience and technology. Although Peter possesses unparalleled and almost unrivaled intellect, he is surpassed by the extremely brilliant and astute Otto Octavius, his boss. Peter admits that during his first application interview with Otto, he felt as if he were incompetent and out of his league. *'Expert Inventor/Engineer': Ever since Spider-Man appeared to the public, he has been an extremely talented and prolific engineer. At the mere age of 15, he was able to design and create his first web shooters and Spider-Tracers, which were able to interface with his arachnid-like powers. His natural flair for applied science also enabled him to create various devices to help him in his crusade against crime, such as the "Vulture Jammer", which assisted him in defeating the Vulture during their first ever battle. Over the course of Marvel's Spider-Man, Peter invents various types of advanced spider-like gadgets to aid him in his operations, such as the Spider-Drone, Impact Web (with Otto's assistance), Electric Web, and numerous more. He is also able to design and produce multiple contingency suits with finesse and ease, each perpetuating its own unique ability. *'Hacking Intuition': Spider-Man is able to easily hack into Kingpin's server in mere moments, even mocking the lack of upgrades present in their security, notwithstanding the latter confidently and arrogantly proclaiming that it isn't possible. He is even able to hack into Oscorp and Norman Osborn's personal computer. *'Marksmanship': In conjunctive utilization with his enhanced vision, Spider-Man becomes a formidable and consummate marksman with meticulous precision and keen marking. Therefore, this has granted him a complete proficient mastery over his web shooters, validating him to prevent the stupendous collapse of the construction crane in Straw Meet Camel, by webbing up its individual sections, in mid-air, whilst simultaneously implementing this all in rapid succession. *'Skilled Investigator': Spider-Man is a highly skilled detective. He is able to investigate and discover the Devil's Breath despite it being a closely-guarded secret. He is even able to uncover evidence about Martin Li being the leader of the terrorist organization the Inner Demons. *'Skilled Photographer': Though he did not receive any formal education in photography, Peter has shown to be an adept photographer during his fleeting career with the Daily Bugle. He was able to produce a sustainable living for some years as an ace photographer, serving for the Daily Bugle's front line. Thanks to his superhuman capabilities, he can take pictures of crime scenes or objects of interest at any angle imaginable. *'Leadership Skills': Spider-Man has shown himself to be an exceptional and competent leader with eight years of heroism to back it up. He is able to inspire loyalty in Mary Jane and Miles Morales, who unquestioningly follow his orders during the New York crisis. *'Expert Combatant': Spider-Man is an extremely accomplished and versatile martial artist, due to numerous years of extensive experience and brawling. Without receiving any standard training, he has secured his position as one of the most dangerous superhuman combatants in the world. Spider-Man incorporates a variety of martial art techniques such as capoeira, a dance-like fighting style that's perfectly represented in his fast, acrobatic moves that have him leaping all around his enemies before striking them. Peter also uses Parkour movements, a physical discipline in which practitioners to aim move quickly and efficiently using their bodies and the environment. Parkour can be thought of as the flight response where as a martial art could be considered a fight response. His whole fighting style is based around the form of martial arts with the hero staying low and mobile while utilizing the momentum of frequent spins to come crashing down on to his opponents. Spider-Man also owes a portion of his moves to professional wrestling as well, specifically to lucha libre, most likely deriving from his early days as a professional wrestler during his first public display of power (albeit still under a disguise). Several specific moves have also been noted in his fights, such as dropsaults, scissor takedowns, reverse frankensteiners, and the famous hurricanrana. It is part of his lucha libre combat style, that allows him to take down enemies even those who are several times his size while dispatching several enemies at once with high flying moves. *'Master Acrobat': Spider-Man's phenomenal agility makes him a very excellent athlete, as he can perform complicated gymnastic and acrobatic maneuvers that any human athlete can't do. *'Indomitable Will': Peter appears to possess an unbreakable and incorruptible spirit. During his eight years venturing as Spider-Man, he has continuously wrestled to balance his personal life and superhero duties, always emerging triumphant after defeat and horrendous loss (such as the death of his parents and his uncle). Traumatized by his uncle's death, he established a vow of responsibility that has taken him down a righteous and heroic road of humanitarian service despite the overwhelming trouble and calamity that it brought upon him. In addition, due to his selfless and heroic nature, he is able to overcome strong emotional attachments for the greater good by how he selflessly opts to have the Devil's Breath cure manufactured and distributed out wide and save more lives rather than use it on his dying Aunt May, the most important parental figure in his life. This is also shown in how Peter is able to resist Mister Negative's attempts to corrupt him. Paraphernalia Equipment Peter has designed the majority of his own equipment for his time as Spider-Man, having built a wide array of web-influenced gadgets to aid him in combat against different opponents in different situations. He has access to eight such gadgets: * Web Shooter * Impact Web * Spider-Drone * Electric Web * Web Bomb * Trip Mine * Concussive Blast * Suspension Matrix Quotes Trivia *His media is NYCWallCrawler, and has 15.3 million fans. *A running gag through the game is on his cooking skills, notably messing up dumplings, and almost burning down MJ's apartment. **Another is Peter having three chest hairs, and this can be seen wearing the undies costume. See also *Spider-Man in the Marvel's Spider-Man Wiki pl:Spider-Man (Marvel's Spider-Man) Category:Male Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilante Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Sympathetic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:The Hero Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Titular Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Alter-Ego Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Villain's Lover Category:Strong-Willed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Self Hating Category:Wrestlers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Tragic Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Related to Villain Category:Wise Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Comic Relief Category:Animal Kindness Category:Big Good Category:Warriors Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Leaders Category:Control Freaks Category:Pacifists Category:Merciful Category:Famous Category:Poor Category:Determinators Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Mentor Category:Master Orator Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Nurturer Category:Bond Protector Category:Global Protection Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Officials Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Outright Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Adaptational Heroism